


I'll Be Good

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You need to be nicer to yourself."Tony grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. He stepped around Peter and continued walking, clenching his jaw. "We aren't going to die, so stop with all the goodbyes and shit. Kid, we'll be fine. We-" He shook his head. "We are always fine. You're just freaking yourself out.""I'm just worried." Peter muttered.





	I'll Be Good

"Mr. Stark... is he going to kill us?" Peter asked, all too soft and all too innocent. The kid was too brave for his own good. "I mean... he's killed so many. What if we can't stop him?" 

"We will." Tony replied. "I have a plan. We all know what to do. You-" He took a deep breath. Peter shouldn't even be here. He should be at school, back on earth. He should be sitting through a boring class and be making dumb jokes. He should be a teenager, not a hero. That was why Tony needed to get him back. "You'll be fine."

"I hope May isn't worried. I hate worrying her. She doesn't deserve it." Peter looked at his feet as they walked. When Tony didn't reply, Peter continued to talk. "I'm scared, Mr. Stark. I haven't been this scared before, but I can't even think. My brain is all messed up-" 

Tony took a deep breath. "I'll protect you." It was a promise he had made a long time ago. Peter was too young to be pushed into this. He could hardly handle school, let alone the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay? We are going to be back home before you know it." 

"I hope you don't die." Peter mumbled. "Pepper would miss you a lot. So would Happy. And me. And everyone else. You're a legend Mr. Stark." Peter stepped in front of him and looked at him. "You gotta promise me you won't die-"

"Peter-" Tony didn't have time for this. He needed to work on ending this, not make broken promises to a teenager.

"You're good, Mr. Stark. The world-" Peter reached out and put his hand on his chest. "The world needs you. You hold it together. You say you don't but you do." He slid his hand up his chest, fingers ghosting across his neck. "You need to be nicer to yourself."

Tony grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. He stepped around Peter and continued walking, clenching his jaw. "We aren't going to die, so stop with all the goodbyes and shit. Kid, we'll be fine. We-" He shook his head. "We are always fine. You're just freaking yourself out."

"I'm just worried." Peter muttered. "I'm sorry. There's just... I haven't done a lot. It's not that I want to be selfish and keep myself alive and not others. I want to save people, I always have. I just-" Peter sighed, kicking rocks. "I haven't been kissed or anything. No real boyfriend, no first date, nothing. I want to live-"

"And you will!" Tony snapped. "Stop with all of this death talk, okay? We aren't dying. I will make sure of it. You will go home and kiss boys and go on dates and go to college! So just-" Tony rubbed his face. "Just stop, okay?" 

"If we... if I-" Peter looked at his feet. "Can you kiss me?"

"Why?"

"Because... we don't really know what will happen." 

"No." Tony replied coldly. "I'm not kissing you because you aren't dying today." Tony was only half sure of it.

Things didn't go too bad, either. For a while, it felt like they were winning. Peter was happy, too. He was so excited to be part of a team, he kept saying it made him feel like a real hero. Tony disagreed. Peter had always been a real hero. He was better than most. Then, it went bad. Within minutes, people were dying, disappearing. And there was nothing they could do. 

When Peter fell into him, Tony could feel his heart sink. Peter wasn't the only one thing. He was begging, crying, and clinging to Tony. Tony could hardly hear what he was saying, he was too focused on holding him. Trying to figure out how to save him. Tony couldn't tell May she lost her boy. Hell, Tony couldn't lose his boy.

The whimpers and cries Peter made were killing him. So he kissed him to silence him. Peter held him tighter, his lips moving awkwardly against Tony's. Tony kissed him and he kissed him and he kissed him. He kissed Peter until he couldn't breathe. He kissed Peter until he faded away. 

Then he cried. He cried and he cried, clutching the ground and praying. He prayed to a god that he never believed in, asking for Peter back. To take his place. The boy didn't deserve to die. 

Tony stayed there, laying on the ground and breathing. His body ached and his head throbbed. His limbs felt weak. Tony waited. And waited. And waited. He never disappeared. Nothing came close to killing him, either. It felt like a joke. He had to live, just to watch the others around him die. A cruel punishment for not being better. 

Then again, the real punishment had yet to happen. Tony still had to face May and tell her... tell her that her little boy is gone. And it's all his fault.


End file.
